


Protection

by snobbleweb



Series: Bloody wings [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe doesn't pass out when shes shot, F/M, Gen, Other ending for the reveal in s3e24, she sees his wings, wings reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Part of series for wing reveals between Chloe and Lucifer because I'm a sucker for wings hhAnyway Chloe doesn't pass out after being shot by Cain and sees Lucifer protecting her.





	Protection

Everything felt like a blur, her hand clutching her stomach, blood pouring into her fingers. She fell back into Lucifer’s embrace and heard his animalistic yell. She cradled backward into his warmth, wanting something, something other than the pain. She didn’t even know what to think when she saw white wings surround her. Bullet shots forcefully ripped her from her hazy state, gasping and retreating farther into Lucifer. She looked up and saw Lucifer, his face cringing in pain. The wings were flinching as blood starting pooling with each shot. It finally snapped. It was all true. She desperately grabbed for Lucifer’s face.  
“Stop,” She said in the most pathetic voice she had ever heard. Lucifer winced and looked down her, hunching his shoulders. He grabbed her firmly and flapped his wings. She shut her eyes at the impact of air and when she opened them they were in the air. She clung to Lucifer as the heavily wounded wings struggled to flap, dripping blood profusely. They crashed onto a rooftop, leaving a bloody smear on the concrete. Lucifer laid Chloe gently down, and pressed his forehead to hers, concentrating greatly. She was panting, clutching her middle as more blood pooled around her. She didn’t notice when Lucifer’s wings started to glow. But before she knew it, she could feel the pain fading. She thought for a second she was dying but as the relief settled in she prodded at the wound experimentally, finding no pain. She looked up at Lucifer, who was grimacing in pain as he leaned over her.  
“I’m sorry,” Was all she could say, tears falling her cheeks, cleaning the blood that had dripped on her face. Lucifer smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
“Detective, why on Earth should you be sorry?”  
“I-I never believed you… And now you’re hurt,” She said, reaching out to one of his wings, falling limply behind him. He had no witty remark, he just chuckled. He slumped on top of her, letting out a pained grunt.  
“Sorry, guess my body couldn’t hold me up anymore, hope you don’t mind,” His voice was weak, and it make her heart drop.  
“No, No! I need to help you! You’re bleeding all over…” She struggled to get out from under him. He gave no resistance, just laid limp as she maneuvered so his head was on her lap.  
“I- I don’t know how to treat wings,” She said, fearful.  
“It’s alright, I could probably just cut them off again and they would grow back good as new,” Chloe stared at him, dumbfounded.  
“Cut them off?! Are you crazy?”  
“Possibly, but I’ve done it before, many times, they always come back,”  
“Lucifer- That’s… awful,”  
“It’s better than being filled with bullets I’d say,” Chloe immediately felt guilt, he was hurt protecting her. Protecting her from…  
“Cain,” Chloe said, staring blankly at the ground.  
“Yes? Cain is the one who did this, you know, the one you almost married,” Chloe clasped her hand to her mouth.  
“He’s back there,” She said, looking up at where they come from. “We have to stop him before he can run,” She trembled standing up, her head spinning but she desperately tried to just hold onto what she knew.  
“And you,” she said, snapping her focus to Lucifer. “We need to get you some help, maybe Maze? Or… your brother?” Lucifer blinked at her.  
“I’m surprised how you’re taking this, I practically broke Linda for a week.” Chloe stared blankly at him, barely taking a word. She shook her head and pulled out her phone, dialing up Linda. Why was she calling Linda? Well she knew didn’t she? And she was a doctor? She was surprised she was able to figure that out without really thinking.  
“Linda? Uh hi It’s Chloe… Lucifer needs help.”


End file.
